Let's Seal The Deal
by CloudyxRainbow
Summary: How could they all forget? It was her 18 birthday for god's sake! But who knew they had something planned for her which she wasn't expecting AT ALL? Memi Friendship and N I L E Y of course, what else? :P


She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. It was early in the morning and she had to be up for sound check. This usually didn't bother her at all and that day it didn't either. But something else was definitely bothering her. She couldn't stand this day by only getting up.

She glanced around the room, looking for the clock. It was around nine - too early for her since the last night was a long one. And today would be just as long as the last one. Except today it would only be longer.

Looking at her bedside table, she saw her phone lying there. Suddenly excited she grabbed it and switched it on. She stared at the screen, ready for it to show her how many messages she had gotten. But the answer disappointed her.

Though there were a few messages from her boyfriend and her best friend, none of them mentioned the most important thing of that day. She frowned and read through the most recent text her boyfriend had sent her.

"Morning beautiful… Love you." She smiled through her disappointment and replied. He didn't even have to do great things and he would make her smile. But soon, the disappointment set in again and she somewhat angrily threw the phone onto her pillow. She knew this would happen.

She had told them multiple times not to forget it and then… they did. She sadly shook her head and got off her bed. Stalking over to the bathroom, she glanced back at her phone, hoping for an answer but it wasn't coming.

She grabbed a brush and ran it through her hair, trying to soothe out the mess that had built on her head while she slept. Ever since tour started she'd sleep worse than at home because he wasn't beside her. At home, he'd lay there with her, his arms protectively around her, and sometimes sing her to sleep too. But without him here she just couldn't sleep well.

She stared at the reflection in the mirror. A very unhappy looking girl stared back at her. She had bags under her eyes - probably from the lack of sleep - and her hair was still a mess. She sighed and shook her head sadly once again.

"Happy birthday, Miles. 18… big whoop." She rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom. She knew it would happen. She knew they'd forget her birthday. But maybe that only showed how much she really meant to them? Then again, she hadn't seen her family yet so there was still hope. Maybe at least her family would remember.

No such luck. They met up about an hour later. Miley smiled at them excitedly, waiting for those two words - such not even meaningful words - that, on that day, meant the world to her. But they actually didn't come.

"Morning, Miley… Slept well?" Miley turned to her mother and nodded, visibly upset. She sighed and walked the confused woman and out of the building. They had to leave anyway. Tish looked after her daughter. One part of her was glad that Miley had bought the act, the other was sad she had to act in the first place.

Miley trotted to the car waiting for her, ignoring all the people on her way. Nobody - and really nobody, not even the crew members - had wished her a happy birthday. Really? Did they not want her to be happy, or something? She looked at her phone once again, checking if her boyfriend had replied. He had.

Miley grinned and opened the text. But her grin soon slipped off her face and was replaced by a sad look.

"Hope you're have a great day… call you later." Wow, she thought, thanks for remembering. All I got you was a car, I know, nothing big. Miley sadly looked out the window and sighed every now and then. She would be a lot angrier than usual on stage.

"Well, Miles, another great show today, right?" Miley turned to look at her father. He ought to remember, right? He was her daddy, he had to!

"Uhm, sure." She shot her father a tight-lipped smile. He smiled back at her and nodded. Once again disappointed, Miley looked back out of the window. So there was no more hope left. Demi - her best friend - hadn't even replied to her text. What was going on? Was today even her birthday? She checked her phone. It really was.

Once they arrived at the venue, Miley groggily got out of the car. She followed the stuff and her family into her wardrobe. Lisa - the makeup lady - complained about Miley looking really tired. Stefanie - her wardrobe master, as Miley liked to call her - complained about Miley losing weight. They had warned her though. On tour, Miley would always lose a bit weight.

Then some other people came and took Miley with her on stage. She sang a few songs and soon finished. All this past her without her really noticing. She was kind of like in a trance. Probably because she was so hurt that her family, friends and her boyfriend would forget something as important as her 18th birthday.

Arriving in the wardrobe, she plopped down on the couch. And just as promised, her phone rang and she knew it was him. She sighed and answered, not sounding really enthusiastic.

"Hello?" He smiled at her voice but frowned at the tone in her voice.

"Hey Mi. What's wrong?" Miley wanted to smile. He knew by only hearing her voice that something was wrong. But then she remembered why something was wrong and she frowned again.

"Nothing… everything's fine." He shook his head.

"No, I can hear it. Something's wrong." Miley sighed and shrugged.

"Nothing, Nicky. No need to be worried. So, what's up?" Nick sighed. He didn't really like not telling her things. And her question sounded as if she knew that something was up after all. And it was but he wasn't allowed to tell.

"Nothing much. Mostly missing you… and you?" Miley lay down on the couch and sighed. She closed her eyes and imagined Nick was there with her, playing with her hair.

"Nothing much either. I'm kind of sad though." Nick sat up straighter alarmed.

"Oh? Why?" Miley sighed again.

"Uhm… well, you're kind of far away from me and I really miss your arms around me at night. I can't really sleep without them." Nick chuckled and leaned back again, relieved.

"Oh… sorry. You make me feel bad, baby." Miley giggled lightly. He was amazing. A few seconds ago she was pouting and frowning and now he's got her giggling.

"Sorry, didn't mean to. I just want to see you again." Nick bit his lip, trying hard not to do the undoable. But he did anyway.

"I can't wait… to see you again." Miley immediately glared at nothing in particular. She told him not to quote her songs. That was the one things hated. Why did she have to write songs like that anyway? People would quote them all the time; she knew.

"I hate when you do that." Nick chuckled and shrugged innocently as if she could see him.

"Sorry, it's just so catchy. The last time I freaked out…" Miley groaned and shook her head.

"I hate you right now." Nick laughed.

"That's okay; I know you actually love me." Miley rolled her eyes. That he was right about.

"Whatever… so, what are you up to today? Secretly cheating on me behind my back?" She joked. She didn't even realize it but she was more serious about the question than she wanted to be. Nick scoffed.

"As if any girl could compete with you. You set the standards high, Ms. Stewart. There's no way I could cheat on you anyway." Miley smiled a little.

"Oh well… Answer my question." Nick nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uhm… you know… stuff." Miley chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Stuff is not really a good description as to what you're going to do tonight." Nick smirked.

"I see someone's been reading the dictionary." Miley gasped playfully.

"Hey! That was rude! You're a jerk." Nick laughed.

"Oh Mi, you know I was kidding." Miley giggled.

"Yeah, I know. You still haven't answered my question." Nick sighed.

"I'm… we're on a plane right now." He could never fully lie to her. It was just his week spot - lying to her was like betraying himself and that, he couldn't do.

"A plane to where?" Nick bit his lip.

"Uhm… I don't really know. We're just… we have an interview to do with some… reporter and they couldn't call us so we have to fly there… yeah." Miley chuckled confused and shook her head.

"Okay, whatever you say, Cowboy." Nick laughed.

"Cowboy? Have you been watching Western movies or something?" Miley rolled her eyes.

"No, I grew up in Tennessee, leave me alone." Nick chuckled and shook his head. Miley sighed. The playful banter way now over and she was back to being sad again. She would love to at least hear the words come out of his mouth… but they just wouldn't. Instead he said something which only made her sadder.

"I've got to go, Mi. Good luck with your concert. I love you." Miley sighed and nodded weakly.

"Okay. Thanks and I love you too." She closed her phone and sighed again. This birthday sucked officially. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Miley jumped and turned to it, putting on her brave face.

"Come in!" And then she finally had a real reason to smile. Demi had just entered the room with a big smile on her face. At least Demi remembered, Miley thought as she got up to hug her best friend. Demi giggled and hugged Miley back.

"Hey, I thought I'd come by and say hello before the show starts." Miley nodded and pulled back, still beaming at Demi.

"Why are you so… extremely happy today?" Miley sighed as she realized not even Demi would wish her a happy birthday.

"Uhm… tour's almost over and I get to see Nick again?" Demi giggled and shook her head.

"You cannot be that sexually frustrated after three months. I know he visited you a few times too." Miley blushed and shook her head.

"I'm not sexually frustrated! I miss him!" Demi nodded and sat down on Miley's couch.

"Of course you do. And you don't miss sleeping with him at all." Miley's face felt like it was on fire by the time she sat next to Demi.

"Unlike you I can control this feeling. Joe must be really worn out, isn't he?" Demi glared at Miley as she blushed as well.

"What Joe and I do in our free time is none of your business." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Oh but what Nick and I do is yours?" Demi nodded and smiled at Miley.

"Yeah, because you're Niley. We have to know everything about you too. I'm such a big fan!" Demi tackled Miley and together they laughed. Miley then stopped and turned to Demi confused.

"So you're only here to say hi before my concert?" Demi nodded. She looked at Miley.

"Why? Why else would I be here?" Miley sighed and shook her head. She got up.

"Was just a question." Miley walked over to the rack of clothes prepared for her. It was already five or so. The concert would start at six. They set it an hour early because Miley wanted them to. She wanted to celebrate her birthday with her friends and family. At this time she thought it wouldn't happen. Another knock at the door made the two girls turn towards it. Stefanie entered the room with a grin on her face.

"Time to get you ready." Miley nodded and Demi hugged her one last time before she left. Miley sighed as Stefanie handed her the first one of her outfits. She slid it on and stared at herself in the mirror. She did lose weight, but it wasn't too much. She frowned at her thighs. She didn't know why but she hated them. Everybody else told her differently but she still thought they looked weird.

"What's wrong now?" Miley turned to Stefanie and shot her a smile.

"Nothing. The usual. My thighs." Stefanie rolled her eyes and walked up to Miley.

"You have beautiful thighs… You are beautiful, okay? And all those haters who might say differently don't know anything because they don't know you. A hater only says bad things about you because of their own insecurities. They're jealous. And you're beautiful, no matter what you might say." Miley sighed and hugged Stefanie.

"Thanks, Stef. I think I needed to hear that." Stefanie giggled and pulled back.

"You need to hear that every night." Miley chuckled and nodded. She was right. Miley really needed to. She could read a lot of posters out there that said she should lose weight or simply wear longer jeans.

"You're right, okay, sorry. Anyway, time for the make-up." Stefanie nodded and walked to the door. Lisa already greeted the two, immediately taking Miley with her.

"So, ready to get even more beautiful than you already are?" Miley rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Sure…" Lisa giggled and pulled Miley into the styling room. She sat her on the chair and started with her hair.

"So… any plans tonight after the concert?" Miley sighed sadly and shook her head.

"No, just me and my bed tonight… like every night." Lisa frowned at Miley's said face. Usually, Miley was this happy-go-lucky girl that smiled every time she would see someone. Lisa hated pretending.

"Well, maybe not? I mean, Demi's here, right? Why's she here anyway? Not that I don't like her because I love her like a sister but…" Miley shrugged and played with her fingers.

"I don't know. She just came. I guess it's because she wanted to support me since Nick couldn't. He said he'd be here but he told me that he had to do an interview somewhere." Lisa sighed and finished with Miley's hair. She walked in front of Miley and started doing her make-up.

"Well, you'll see him soon anyway. Now put on that smile we all love so much and don't be sad anymore." Miley smiled a little and closed her eyes when Lisa started putting on the make-up for her eyes like eye-shadow and all that stuff. Miley didn't really like it when she had too much make-up on. There was a time she did it all by herself - the time she and Nick weren't together, around May 2010 - but then it all happened pretty fast and she 'broke it off' with Liam, though he wasn't even really her boyfriend, and finally talked it out with Nick. They got together again exactly four years after they had first met and it felt like they had been together all these four years.

"You're right. It's a nice day and I shouldn't be sad." Lisa smiled at Miley as she finished.

"Well, you're done." Miley opened her eyes and smiled at herself. Though it was a lot of make-up, she looked good with it.

"Thanks, Li. Now I think I've got to go. I hear the crowd calling my name." Lisa laughed and hugged Miley, wishing her good luck. Miley smiled at her and walked out of the room. Demi was immediately at her side and grabbed her hand.

"Well, Miss Miley, ready to rock this place?" Miley nodded and grinned at Demi. It didn't matter if she didn't remember her birthday, she was there and that's what counted in the end.

"You bet I am. They won't believe what hit them after they walk out of here." Demi giggled as they reached the circle that had already built. They did their pre-show ritual and soon, Miley and Demi were ushered towards the stage. Demi hugged Miley.

"Hey, maybe we'll sing a song together today?" Miley beamed at Demi and nodded eagerly.

"Can we? I bet the fans would love that." Demi nodded.

"Yup, we can. Which one?" Miley started looking through the songs both Demi and her had sang throughout the years. She smiled at Demi.

"How about… Gift Of A Friend. I know it's cliché and all that stuff but I feel like singing that song with you." Demi nodded.

"Okay, let's go tell the crew." They ran up to Miley's tour manager and asked him if it would be okay. Of course, he was ecstatic to hear the duet and immediately went to tell everyone else. They would sing the song at the end of the concert. Demi hugged Miley again.

"You'll do great out there, Nighthawk." Miley giggled and thanked Demi. Demi then left Miley to get herself ready for the concert. Miley looked at the crew who nodded and the music started playing. The first song she would sing was 'I Can't Be Tamed' and she would actually enter the stadium from above.

Miley nodded back at the crew member and she started to get lifted up only to be lifted down later. She reached the top and heard it was her cue to start singing so she did.

"For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy, have to get my way, yup, 24 hours a day, 'cause I'm hot like that…"

Miley was panting slightly as she finished the last song before her duet with Demi. She smiled at the crowd and waved a few times.

"Okay… like I promised you… There's going to be a special guest at tonight's show. You all know her; you all love her as much as I do… please welcome my best friend and soul sister…. Demi Lovata!" The crowd went crazy as soon as they heard her name. Demi skipped on stage towards Miley and hugged her again. She waved at the crowd.

"Hi! How's everyone doing tonight?" The crowd screamed in response. Demi giggled.

"Tonight, we're going to sing a song together… obviously." The crowd laughed just as did Miley and Demi. The music started playing and Demi started singing.

"Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself, 'cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone." Miley then smiled at Demi and continued.

"It's easy to feel like you don't need help, but it's harder to walk on your own." They then sang together.

"You'll change inside when you realize… The world comes to life and everything's bright, from beginning to end when you have a friend by your side that helps you to find, the beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in… the gift of a friend." The crowd was going crazy so far. They smiled at the crowd and continued.

"Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared, there through the highs and the lows, someone you can count on, someone who cares, beside you wherever you'll go, you'll change inside when you realize." They grinned at each other again.

"The world comes to life and everything's bright, from beginning to end when you have a friend by your side that helps you to find, the beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in… the gift of a friend." Demi took the next part.

"And when your hope crashes down shattering to the ground, you- you feel all alone; when you don't know which way to go and there's no signs leading you home… you're not alone. The world comes to life and everything's bright from beginning to end when you have a friend by your side that helps you to find, the beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in, when you believe in… can you believe in… the gift of a friend…" Demi sang that part so sincerely that Miley had tears in her eyes. She hugged Demi and cried.

She cried because Demi was there after Miley had lost hope in everyone remembering her birthday. Though Demi didn't really remember it either, she was at least there. And she cried because everyone did forget her birthday. She didn't want to, she just did.

Demi laughed a bit and pulled back from Miley. Miley looked at her with teary eyes and Demi wiped them away.

"Why are you crying on your birthday, Miles?" Miley looked at Demi shocked.

"What did you just say?" Demi giggled and shook her head.

"Did you really think we'd forget it?" Miley was still shocked. She stared at Demi, then backstage towards her mother who was grinning at her from ear to ear and gave her a thumbs-up.

"What?" Demi grinned.

"Happy birthday, Miles." Miley hugged Demi again. The drummer started counting a beat and soon the whole venue was singing 'Happy Birthday' for Miley. Miley was embarrassed as it was but she tried to hide it.

"Thank you… I thought everyone had forgotten." Demi rolled her eyes. She then talked into the microphone.

"How can anyone forget your birthday when you blabber about it the whole month?" The crowd laughed as Miley blushed. She then looked down sadly.

"But someone did forget." Demi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You don't have a lot of trust in that guy, do you?" Miley looked at Demi confused. Why would she say that into the mic? Nobody knew she and Nick were together and Demi was making it mighty obvious then.

"Why, what do you mean?" Demi shrugged and started walking backwards.

"You obviously didn't take a good look at your drummer tonight, did ya?" Miley chuckled confused and shook her head.

"No, why should I?" Demi shrugged and was now by the exit of the stage. She held the microphone up to her mouth.

"Maybe because he's there." Miley looked at the crowd confused. Everyone then started squealing and screaming. Miley shook her head and turned to look at her drummer to see he had gotten up and was now walking towards her. Miley's eyes popped wide open when she saw who it was. That's why they were squealing, she thought.

"Nicky…?" Miley's voice was barely above a whisper but it could be heard since she had said it into the microphone. He nodded and Miley immediately had tears back in her eyes. She ran up to him and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He caught her easily and laughed as he felt her kiss his neck multiple times.

The crowd was going crazier by the second. All part of his plan. He let her down and smiled at her.

"Happy birthday, Mi." The crowd awed and watched as the scene unfolded. Miley put a hand on his cheek to check if he was really there and only cried more when she realized he was. She wanted to hug him again but he held her back. The confused look on her face made him chuckle and shake his head.

"In a second, I have a few things to say first…" Miley nodded and watched him grab a mic. How could she not have noticed he was her drummer the whole evening? She would always pass him the whole evening. Nick cleared his throat to get Miley's attention.

"Well, Miley, so you thought I'd forget your birthday… How could I ever? You were talking about it since August, I think. Anyway… These past months when you were on tour made me only realize how much I actually really need you in my life. I knew I did for a long time but these months spent apart was just too much and I realize that now. And I don't want that to ever happen again.

You are my life, Miley. You are everything to me and I really don't care about all those crazy people who think differently anymore. They don't know anything. But I know something and that is that I love you. Yes, you heard right, I love Miley Stewart and I'm admitting it in public. But that's only because I love her so much that I can't take it anymore to only hold her hand whenever we're in her or my house.

I love her so much it hurts to spend a day apart and I don't think I would want that anymore. So…" Miley's eyes were teary and big since she was shocked he'd said it out loud in front of more than four people - he said he loved her, he told the whole world. And Miley couldn't be happier. What happened then was pure magic. Nick did the one thing Miley hadn't even though of yet. He knelt down on one knew. Miley's hand, along with a few others in the crowd, flew up to her mouth to cover it.

"Miley Ray, you are the reason I breathe and the reason I live. There's nothing else that's more important than you are. We had our ups and downs but we lived through it. We were lovers, friends, enemies… then best friends and back to boyfriend and girlfriend… And it brought us to here. To this day. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

If I could change the past, I wouldn't because I know we would not be here right now, where we are right at this moment. I know we're only back together for a few months but we know this is true love and I know this is going to work out. I love you, Miley and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" Nick pulled a velvety box out of his back pocket. Miley had tears streaming down her face by then.

"Miley Ray Stewart, would you do me the honor and marry me?" Miley bit her lip to stop herself from screaming too loud but she couldn't hold it in.

"Yes! A million times yes!" Nick slid the ring on Miley's finger and jumped up. He hugged tightly and ignored the millions of cheers that were heard in the building. Miley cried into Nick's shoulder happily. He asked her - in front of all her fans and family and friends. And he told the whole world that he loved her. She couldn't be happier.

Nick pulled back and looked at the crowd.

"Sorry guys tonight won't be an encore night. I got to steal Miley away from you." He winked at the crowd and waved as he pulled Miley off-stage. Demi immediately hugged Miley and congratulated her. Miley laughed and cried at the same time.

"You knew all along didn't you? You all did, right?" Everyone around her nodded and Miley bit her lip.

"I'm so stupid. I thought you all had forgotten that… and then you all acted as if… gosh, I almost cried because I thought you forgot!" Everyone laughed. Miley then turned to Nick and playfully glared at him.

"You made me think you didn't love me anymore! I thought you forgot! You made the others act as if they didn't know that it was my birthday! You told the whole world you loved me and proposed to me in front of thousands of people… okay, I love you, I'm not mad at you." Nick laughed and hugged Miley tightly. He kissed the side of her head. He then turned to her family with a questioning look.

"You mind if I take her with me for tonight?" Everyone shook their heads. Nick grabbed Miley's hand and pulled her after him.

Miley followed him to the car that was waiting outside the venue for them. Nick held the door open for Miley and climbed in after her. She immediately snuggled up to him in the car. He held her tightly and every few times kissed her head.

"You know, it would have been enough if you just came to wish me a happy birthday. You didn't have to propose…" Nick chuckled.

"What, do you want me to take it back?" Miley shook her head frantically and hid her hand behind her back. She would not give that ring away for the world.

"No way! You're in too deep now. I'm not giving that ring back!" Nick laughed and kissed Miley's head again.

"I wouldn't take it back for the world, Mi." Miley sighed happily and snuggled deeper into Nick's side. She then looked up at him confused.

"Wait, where are we even going?" Nick chuckled and ran a hand through her hair.

"To the hotel." Miley nodded and put her head down. She inhaled his scent. Just the way she remembered it.

"Ah… you're not going to leave tomorrow, right?" Nick looked down at the girl in his arms and shook his head.

"No. I'm not. Uhm, I forgot to tell you but… I'll be on tour with you for the rest of it. I know it's not long and stuff, but I won't leave you now. I asked everyone and they were fine with it." Miley looked up at Nick with big and happy eyes. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Thank god, I don't think I could've let you go after tonight." Nick chuckled and kissed Miley again.

"I wouldn't be able to leave after tonight." Miley blushed and put her head back down. They arrived at the hotel a little while later. Nick got out of the car and helped Miley out of the car as well. She was still wearing the clothes from the concert but Nick certainly didn't mind that. The outfit she wore was sexy and he sure as hell didn't mind that.

They walked into the hotel without anyone really noticing. Miley called the elevator. Nick smiled at her and she returned the favor. He kissed her quickly before they stepped into the elevator. Miley then leaned up at Nick and kissed him deeply. Though he was surprised he kissed her back just as deeply. The elevator opened and they stumbled out of it and into the hallway. Miley fumbled through the bag she luckily had taken with her before they left the venue.

Without breaking the kiss she unlocked the door and they stumbled into her room. Miley took off her jacket and threw it onto the floor. Nick's shirt followed her jacket pretty fast and soon they were both only in their underwear. They had to make up for about three months not seeing each other.

Nick slowly lowered Miley onto the bed and crawled on top of her, trying not to squish her. He kissed her body up and down softly making Miley moan in the process. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled his head back up to look into her eyes. He looked so innocent, staring at her with his big brown eyes. Miley smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you, Nicky. This birthday turned out better than I would've ever hoped it would." He smiled too and kissed her again, just as gently.

"I love you too." He then proceeded to take off their clothes and soon they were one. It felt incredible to them how close they were and how much closer they could be. It was really like a fairytale. They met at 13 and were together for about two years until they broke up. A dark year followed with mistakes and regrets. But then everything turned around and they made up. They were best friends again.

They dated other people; they did their job and earned a lot of money. But in the end they found each other once again. Destiny brought them together and they knew they were meant to be. And with 18 they sealed the deal with the most important part in a relationship. They would get married and everything would work out. And nobody would change that - nobody _could _change that. They found each other and they would never let each other go again.

* * *

**A little treat for the reviews I got for Guilty As Charged :) Seriously, guys, you're all amazing! This was kinda a weird one-shot but I wanted to do one because I read the reviews for GAC and they were so awesome I thought I'd do a one-shot. So there ya go ;) I hope you liked it. Let me know in a review, that would be awesome :D But thanks for reading anyway ;)**

**Twitter: christkind09**


End file.
